Fate worse than death
by Mytheadous
Summary: After the death of his younger brother and closest friends, Itachi had begun to pray for death. The fates of time were changed however, when a mysterious being offered the Uchiha a chance to break the chains of the past. With a high price to pay, what must Itachi do to return his once loving brother back from this monstrous creature he was reborn to?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_What is the true value of life? Why do we fight so fiercely for something so fleeting? Like an autumn breeze cradling the fragile, waning existence of the fallen leaves. All but a memory retreating to nothingness…_

Such questions lurked within the hearts of men. This plague had even slithered its way into the heart of one particular individual. Itachi Uchiha scorned the very breath that drew the line between his own self-preservation and death. Since the fall of Konoha, death had almost become a tangible desire, like a bitter taste coating the tip of his tongue. Almost within reach, yet still evasive as ever before. Oh, how far the once resolute Uchiha had fallen. The surety of his downfall began with the untimely and morbid death of his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Followed in death by those closest to the family, it only served to plunge him further into despair.

What was left for him within this desolate plain he endured daily? No longer would he hear the thunder of footsteps as his brother raced out the door each morning, in an excited rush to begin the day. Absent was the whimsical smile in which adorned those porcelain features. Forever burn into his memory was the paralyzed expression of horror that coated the young boys face as his body lay motionless, soaking in a puddle of his own blood.

Truly, this was a fate far worse than death. Little was it known however, that a new entity would paint an alternate ending to this tragic tale that had only just begun…

_**Author's note: **_

This is my first stab at fan fic writing. In an attempt to get a feel for what the audience craves, I've posted this short prologue to my story in hopes of feedback about whether the tale would pique interest or not. I do hope that y'all will enjoy the excruciatingly short read and I'll be keeping my fingers crossed for reviews, whether they be good or bad. In pure honesty, I would love either or. 'tis the main intrigue of an author, no boubt…At least, I think it is. I thank you all in advance for your time and patience.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I wanna thank all who have thus far favored and followed my story. A couple special shout outs, first to Rosebunse; Thank you for being the first to review my work. In relation to my intentions for the story, I can assure you time travel is not one of them. As for my true intentions…..*Insert Maniacal Laughter* you'll just have to wait and see. My second shout out goes to PD-8 whom I want to thank for such encouraging feedback. As for the coupling, you can bet there will be some SasuNaru yet to come! All in good time my pretties... I just have one thing left to say to all my fans….ICHIRAKU RAMEN, ON ME!

_**Chapter 1**_

To say that the day started out as any other would be a fool's perspective. Then again, perhaps escaping to such a frame of mind for a short while would be a nice reprieve from this dreary existence.

Through the windowpane of the second story bedroom, Itachi idly scanned the bustle of crowds below. Noting the various expressions and emotions that crossed their faces, the majority was of course none other than blissful ignorance. '_Could that be considered an emotion? Why the hell am I thinking 'bout this? Since when did I ponder about such mediocre details? Dear God, I'm becoming common, adapting to the masses!' _ Itachi deliberated with his own thoughts for a time until the knock at the door gave him the hard shove back to reality that he desperately needed.

Pitching the apartment door aside, he muttered incoherent curses when it revealed a pair of ANBU shinobi. "Don't tell me… Hokage-sama?" Itachi grumbled.

"Hokage-sama" The pair replied in tandem.

As of late, the Hokage otherwise known as Lady Tsunade, had been shirking her duties and disappearing to God only knows where. Per his duty as an ANBU captain, it was Itachi's mission to track down and return Lady Tsunade home. Whether she was returned unharmed or not, he could care less. Frankly if it were up to him, he would prefer the latter, seeing as she was MUCH more cooperative when unconscious.

With that thought in mind, he adorned his daily attire, his eyes traveling to the dresser crowned by a cluster of framed memories. Peering back at him were the smiling (and occasional glare) faces of those he had come to love along the way. When it came time to leave, he swept a finger across the surface of his most treasured picture: Draped over a small fence lining a yard, that unmistakable grinning fool Naruto clung to a more somber Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was actually smiling, which had been a rare sight to see.

It had taken Itachi some time to realize what brought about this change in his younger brother, although that clarity came too little too late. Caught in the snare of his past, he recalled the moment when the world came to a grinding halt as the once brilliant sunny mane had been painted a deep crimson.

Tears threatened to break down that impenetrable wall he strived to rebuild after his world had shattered some short years ago. Like a hazy cloud before him, still caught in the net of memories, he watched on while Sasuke knelt before the male he had come love with all his being. His reason for living had been taken from him with but the work of a moment. There was no mistake about that which truly killed his younger brother.

When the enemy finally came for the remnants of the Resistance, the will to live had all but deserted Sasuke. Though, that didn't stop the broken Uchiha from carving his revenge into the flesh of the scum that had stolen his 'life'. Before long, he was cut down and with his dying breath he prayed that he would be reunited with that lovable, grinning dobe once again.

Sasuke had treasured this picture until his death. In a strange sort of way, keeping it all these years gave Itachi a sense of security that should have faded with the times. Giving himself a mental shake, he strode out the door of his apartment, the pair of ANBU in toe. _Time to get to work._

The small group of shinobi wove their way through the heavy traffic of the busy market streets. Not that long ago this thriving village had been laid to ruin, or so they had thought. After a rising conflict between the clans of Konoha became known to the outside world, many saw this as an opportunity to shift the control of power within the shinobi world. Seizing their chance, the once peaceful village soon became a battleground.

After a long struggle, the people of Konoha rose from the ashes of what remained and set to work rebuilding. Some years later it had once again become the envy of neighboring countries.

The sun hung high in the cloudless sky, indicating that the hour could be no later than eleven a.m. If all went well, Itachi hoped to be home by supper time. Although the thought of returning to an empty house had him debating about whether to prolong the search or not.

Many hours had passed since the initial search began and thus far luck was not on their side. Time and again the Hokage had managed to slip their watch, yet never has she evaded them so easily before. With the sun beginning to set and only a handful of places left to search, the team had little hope of finding her tonight. It was common knowledge that under the shade of night, shadows became a shinobi's best friend.

Resigning himself to a night with no sleep, Itachi grudgingly ambled down the now barren street, coming to a halt before the cemetery gates. Seeing as he was already here and there would be little time in the coming days, Itachi took the chance to pay a visit to his fallen family and friends.

In the light of the crescent moon, the stones that lined the field seemed to emanate a light all their own. His footsteps were but whispers as they scraped across the packed earth. Just as he rounded the bend in the path, passing the line of trees that had obscured his view, there before his brother's and Naruto's grave stood the Hokage.

What froze Itachi where he stood was not the sight of the Hokage, nor the fact that she had so obviously wished to pay a visit to his beloveds' final resting place. No, what gripped his attention was the male which had accompanied Lady Tsunade. Even in the poor lighting Itachi could not mistake the golden locks that fell loosely over much too feminine looking features. The eyes staring back at him were painted the color of the summer's sky. Only one other had resembled this man so much, yet differed so greatly….

_**Anime Addict Notes: **_THE FIRST CHAPTER IS FINALLY FINISHED!

I apologize for it taking so long y'all. But as you know, OCD perfection spares no man…..or woman in this case. I do hope y'all enjoy it and let me know what ya think. Feed me feedback!


End file.
